Dos primera vez entre Drake y JJ
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: No han tenido cientos de citas. Ni siquiera una. DrakeJ.J. después de Like Like Love.


Para Kai, por su cumpleaños. ¡Esta pareja comienza a gustarme mucho:)

* * *

**Dos "primera vez" entre Drake y J.J. antes de su primera cita**

**1.**

La primera vez que Drake le besa, J.J. tiene los ojos abiertos. Dura muy poco y Drake es incapaz de decirle nada a la cara sin tartamudear. A J.J. le parece tan tierno que tiene que abrazarlo. Y pide otro beso, por favor, gracias.

-¿No deberíamos...¡Espera¿Tal vez hablar un poco!

J.J. le echa los brazos al cuello, cierra los ojos, y cuándo Drake le responde al beso entre protestas y suaves empujones, J.J. se deshace en caricias. Drake no dice más, y ambos buscan a tientas la habitación de J.J. sin separarse, y finalmente el sofá les funciona igual. Al dejarse caer J.J. se detiene.

-¡Alto, alto!

¡Ni siquiera han tenido una cita¡J.J. solo dijo "gracias por traerme a casa" y Drake le beso, lo cuál estuvo bien¡Y ya era hora¡Pero ni siquiera se han dicho que se gustan, lo cuál es bastante obvio para J.J. pero eso no importa¡Quiere escucharlo!

-¿Qué?

Se ve tan perdido y sonrojado que J.J. siente que le salen corazones por los ojos (y un poquito de baba por la boca). Busca de nuevo besarle, mete las manos dentro de su camisa, y se olvida de lo dicho.

-¡Espera¿No querías parar?

A Drake la voz le sale un poco ahogada. _¡Soy yo!_, piensa, _¡Soy yo quién le pone así!_

-¡No¡Me gustas¡Bésame!

Cuando consiguen quitarse la camisa entre besos, Drake no sabe como continuar. J.J. le guía con torpeza. No le hace falta ninguna cita para sentirse seguro de tocarle y conseguir que Drake se convierta en gemidos. Le besa la quijada y las mejillas, y su voz suena agitada cuando se mueve sobre él, pidiendo alivio. J.J. pronuncia su nombre como si dijera "por favor" en cada ocasión.

La primera vez que le toca, las rodillas de J.J. ya no le sostienen. Drake le abraza y cuando J.J. intenta besarle tiene que alzar el rostro y se da cuenta que esta boca arriba. Cuando recupera el aliento, se siente un poco culpable porque Drake se viene sin su ayuda. Sobre J.J., besando su cuello y buscando su boca, pero sin su ayuda.

-¡Drake-sempai!

Le abraza y es como un muñeco chillón, porque le saca un gritito agudo en cuanto le aprieta.

-¿S-sí?

-¡Somos un asco, totalmente pegajosos y sudorosos¿Tomamos una ducha juntos?

Drake se sonroja y parece desorientado, cómo si hasta ese momento toda la situación (besar a J.J., masturbar a J.J., venirse sobre J.J.) cayera como bloques sobre su cabeza. Antes de hablar con coherencia, Drake se ajusta los pantalones y J.J. le imita. Se sienta en el sofá como se debe y J.J. se le cuelga del brazo. Drake balbucea.

-¿Y si tomamos una ducha cada uno?

J.J. siente una oleada de pudor.

-¿Quieres ir primero?

Drake asiente y se marcha al baño. J.J. sonríe y asiente, optimista, pero con los ojos brillosos. Cuando Drake sale, entra al baño de inmediato y bajo el chorro de agua llora. Sintiéndose tan contento no entiende por qué.

**2.**

La primera vez que Drake le invita a salir conoce la respuesta de antemano. Después de todo, J.J. le beso en la azotea, le hizo insinuaciones, y tras robarle un par de besos más, le exigió una cita. En respuesta a eso, tras el shock inicial, la ansiedad que hizo garras su estomago, y el estrés que no le dejaba dormir, Drake le beso tras probar todo para recuperar su cordura. Ese último intento lo volvió loco de remate. Le lanzó al sofá de J.J., tuvo la experiencia sexual que hizo un nudo entre sus piernas, y al deshacerse le dejó en paz. Algo aturdido y desconcertado, pero en paz.

Tener una primera cita con J.J. no puede postergarse más, aunque deben esperar hasta la siguiente semana. Para tener el mismo día de descanso que J.J., Drake tuvo que pagarle a Dee.

-Es la tarifa, viejo. Tienen mi bendición, y hacen una gran pareja, pero continúan siendo diez dólares.

Hasta tuvo el cinismo de reír.

Drake procura estar tranquilo, pero J.J. se entusiasma y habla y habla sobre lo que harán, y lo bonito y romántico que será ese día. Además, el entusiasmo de J.J. alcanza para hacerle sonrojar en la oficina, y para convertir un "buenas noches" en un "buenos días". Con desayuno incluido.

-...y caminaremos por el parque. Revisé el pronostico del tiempo y el clima será calido pero agradable, el sol en lo alto y nubes esponjocitas. Perfecto para comer un hot-dog y hablar de nosotros. ¡Oh, y el atardecer! Podríamos observarlo¿no crees, Drake-sempai?

J.J. le sonríe entusiasmado, como si nunca hubieran comido un hot-dog juntos. Un día Drake conducía y J.J. dijo _"¡Mira!"_ y ahí estaba el atardecer. A Drake le hizo sonreír y sintió un cosquilleo agradable. Pensó que la vida era buena si alguien, que tenía la certeza de encontrar algo terrible en la escena del crimen a donde se dirigían, podía fijarse en el atardecer.

-La idea del hot-dog y el atardecer me gusta.

Le gustaría no tener momentos en los que duda y se asusta. A veces quisiera que J.J. no confiara tanto en él, porque teme fallarle y arruinar todo entre ellos (lo-que-sea-que-tengan-ahora, amistad, y trabajo). Hay momentos en los que recuerda a J.J. persiguiendo a Dee, y se siente incomodo. Un plato de segunda mesa.

A su lado, mientras termina el reporte, J.J. suspira.

-Que raro. Es como si ya hubiéramos tenido cientos de citas -suelta una risita.

Drake deja de mirar el teclado y J.J. le sonríe. Y Drake _le mira_, y no sabe como no se fijo antes. Le regresa la sonrisa. J.J. da grandes pasos hacia la puerta, mira en ambas direcciones del pasillo, y cuando regresa pone ambas manos sobre sus hombros. No han tenido cientos de citas. Ni siquiera una. Pero a Drake no le hacen falta para responder al beso.


End file.
